1. Field
This disclosure relates to a polymer composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery is a device for converting chemical energy generated during an electrochemical oxidation and reduction reaction of chemical materials to electrical energy, and it may be classified into a primary battery that cannot be recharged when all energy in the battery is consumed, and a rechargeable battery that can be repeatedly charged. The rechargeable battery is repeatedly charged and discharged using reversible conversion of chemical energy and electrical energy.
On the other hand, it is possible to achieve a smaller and lighter electronic device, so portable electronic devices are widely used. Therefore, as a power source of the portable electronic device, a battery is required to have high energy density, and research on rechargeable lithium batteries is being actively advanced.
The rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte, and the electrolyte may be broadly classified into a liquid electrolyte and a polymer electrolyte. A rechargeable lithium battery including a polymer electrolyte is superior to that including a liquid electrolyte in the view of safety.